Many pesticide products used in non-crop applications (e.g., residential and commercial pest control) are available in various container types (e.g., cans, bottles, jars, buckets, tubes, bags, boxes) and in various forms (e.g., liquids, gels, dusts/powders, granulars, pellets, tablets, blocks, foams, aerosols). Users of these pesticide products, for example pest management professions (PMPs), often scoop, pour, squeeze or otherwise dispense a desired amount of the selected pesticide product from the container into an application device or into a transport container. Some pesticide products, such as pesticide concentrates, are mixed with a diluent, such as water, while other pesticide products are available ready-to-use (RTU).
With respect to the pesticide products that are mixed with a diluent, the selection of the proper pesticide product, the accurate dosing or measuring of the quantity of the pesticide product and/or diluent, and the mixing of the pesticide product and the diluent can result a pesticide solution that is not well suited for a particular application. For example, the user of the pesticide product may select a pesticide product that is inferior to other available products for the job. In addition, even relatively minor discrepancies or errors in the measuring of the pesticide product and/or the diluent can result in pesticide solutions being too strong (i.e., too much pesticide concentrate to diluent) or too week (i.e., too little pesticide concentrate to diluent). A solution that is too strong, not only wastes pesticide product but can also present an exposure hazard. On the other hand, a solution that is too weak can lead to applications that fail to provide the protection or level of control that the pesticide product was intended to provide. Moreover, transferring of the pesticide solution (e.g., from the transport container to the application device) can potentially result in accidental exposure to the user(s) and/or spillage.
Furthermore, discrepancies or errors in the measuring of the pesticide product and/or the diluent often times correspond to errors in record keeping (e.g., tracking pesticide product inventory). Moreover, often due to work schedules and time constraints application records are not completed until after the application is completed or even later in the day or week when the user has time to complete the needed reports. These delays can also result in errors in record keeping.
As a result, systems and methods for more precisely and accurately dosing and mixing a pesticide concentration with a diluent are needed. In addition, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate better record keeping and tracking of the pesticide products used during an application and where they were applied. Furthermore, there is a need for systems and methods that reduce potential exposure to the user during the dosing and mixing of pesticide solutions.